Hundred Paper Stars
by Onion Jester
Summary: SoraxRoxas.Oneshot.Roxas folds many strips of paper into something that would not only soothe Sora's heart, but bind both of their hearts together.


**Author's Note**: Well, this is another one of the stories I've been working on. It's a oneshot…yeah. I got the idea when I was folding stars for a birthday present for a friend. I actually made 100 stars and shoved them into a jar. Yes, thoughtful.

**Warnings**: Shounen Ai. Again. Sorry,Yaoi fans, there's no intercourse descriptions here. But intercourse is mentioned.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own ANY of the characters from Kingdom Hearts or the game itself.

**Hundred Paper Stars**

The Sunset district was still drenched from the rain that ceased to fall from the thick clouds recently. The evening sunrays refracted through the tiny droplets clinging to the edges of store signs.

Sora ran through the shallow pools of water on the clean cement. He fled past the people, running up the small flight of stairs to his home. Hastily, he opened his mailbox, breathing heavily. His hand grasped an envelope with blue inked letters written on it.

"Ah, it's from Riku!" He shouted excitedly, racing into his home.

Roxas sat on his bed opposite of Sora's. Prussian blue eyes scanned the tops of every building. He rested the side of his head to the glass, admiring the sunset and occasionally turning himself around to eye the closed door. Both he and the other boy have been living together for quite a while after Riku moved out of town. Sora hated being alone in a house, thus went to share Roxas' residence.

Abruptly, the sound of the main door opening and slamming shut traveled to his ears. He flinched at the deafening stomps that came nearer and nearer. Finally, the source burst into the room, laughing blissfully, and pouncing at him.

"Augh! Sora!" he yelled in an irritated tone," What's the matter with you?"

"I finally got a letter back from Riku!" Sora responded ecstatically, almost flinging the envelope at him.

"That's nice. Is he coming back to Twilight Town?"

"Well, let's see," he opened the letter, pulling a piece of yellow parchment out.

Sora and Riku were like winter and snow. It was strange to see them apart and elsewhere.

He began scanning each row of words, Roxas gazed at his facial expression. He swore he saw Sora's lips begin to frown for a second when he read the bottom of the parchment. However, his lips lifted into a smile again almost immediately.

"Any…news from him?" Roxas asked with care.

"Nothing really new," he tossed the message onto the oak desk, walking through the doorway.

"Mind if I read it?" the blonde-haired adolescent called out to him.

"…If you want," he responded.

Roxas jumped off his bed and approached the desk. He sat onto it, lifting the letter. He skimmed through the words, then looked through the doorway, sighing.

That night, Roxas sat at the desk close to his bed. The swirling, Caribbean blue lamp lit his working space. Thin, feminine fingers glided over strips of saffron paper, folding and folding every strip. He ended up with a small, yellow, paper pentagon. Utilizing his sharpened nails, he pressed down on each edge. The pentagon looked as if it inflated. He always let his nails grow for origami.

When all edges were pushed in, the shape resembled a three-dimensional star.

"Ninety-nine," he counted, reaching out for the glass bottle containing the rest of the ninety-eight stars. (1)

Sora rolled to his side on the bed he slept upon. Asleep and facing Roxas' back, he groaned a little. Roxas occasionally turned his head slightly back to assure the other boy was in deep slumber.

"At the rate he disturbs me by mumbling in his sleep, I'm not going to complete anything," the blond-haired boy whispered, stretching out his hand and acquiring another strip of paper.

"Whatcha doing this late at night?"

Roxas' heart struck his chest instantly from the voice and hot breath that contacted his ear.

"S-Sora!" he stammered, face glowing a light crimson.

"Oh, HEY! ORIGAMI STARS!" the lively boy interrupted," How many do you have?"

Annoyed by his roommate's sudden gift of shock, Roxas stood from his seat, applied the cork to the opening of the bottle and walked towards his bed, completely ignoring the other teen.

"None of your business…I'm going to snooze," he said in an irritated tone.

"Aw, are you mad?"

There was no reply.

Roxas slid onto the mattress, covering his eyes with the covers. Sora approached the other and began nudging his shoulder with his forefinger. He responded with an annoyed groan and shoved his hand away with his shoulder, forcing his eyes shut.

"Don't be mad, Roxas!" Sora tugged at his friend's arm," I wuv you…"

Both remained silent and still for a period. Roxas wriggled out of the blankets with a sigh, staring at the floor rather than the pleading pout the other adolescent gave him.

"Your childish charm is very manipulative," he admitted.

Sora swept his thumb across his nose as a gesture of accomplishment. Roxas jumped off the bed, groping around the floor for his slippers. He stepped to the desk, rotated himself then reached a hand out towards Sora, signaling him to come.

With the false idea, he came as he was told, but made the distance between them both centimeters apart.

"Not that close, silly," Roxas gently pushed the other's lips away with his fingertips.

"You have girly hands," Sora teased.

"Don't push it."

"Sorwy."

He grabbed the bottle and held it up to show the curious azure eyes. "I'm folding a hundred stars…to get a wish," he explained.

"Why? Have a lot of spare time?"

"No," Roxas turned around, setting the bottle on the desk," I'm kinda doing this for you… or for me. I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Sora looked into Roxas' eyes, the sapphire spheres moved left and right.

Then, it finally dawned on Sora. He realized the letter from Riku was gone. The yellow parchment disappeared…or rather, was cut and made into paper stars. Roxas looked away when he saw the brunette's expression of realization. When Sora began to speak, he winced, expecting a roar of complaints from him.

"You actually took your time to cut the paper into strips and fold them? That must've taken _long_," he said in an astonished tone.

Roxas looked back at the other boy, mouth open, flabbergasted yet relieved. "I uh…yeah?"

Sora chuckled, "I'm not mad." He gave a pat the other's shoulder blade," It's a bad memory to leave around anyway. Well, I heard you're on the hundredth star. Drop it in."

Roxas smiled slightly, then began to fold the final star. The brunette watched his companion in concentration. Within seconds, the five-pointed star was completed. Roxas dropped it into the glass bottle, immediately sealing the opening with the cork and closing his eyes.

"What's your-?" Sora began to ask.

"To be the person before you, who can support you…every time you fall," he interrupted him, eyes remaining shut.

Sora gazed at the other boy for a moment, deeply affected by the unexpected words that flew at him. Roxas kept his face turned away, embarrassed at the exposition of his concealed emotions. Consequently, Sora pulled him nearer, until their stomachs were adjacent. The blonde-haired adolescent rammed his arms to the other's chest as their mouths were about to collide. The tips of their noses touched, and Roxas felt odd at their nearness.

"W-what're you doing?" he stuttered.

"Thanks, Roxas," Sora's heated breath traveled to his lips.

He suddenly felt at ease, almost falling to the floor, but Sora wrapped his arms around him. His hand began to caress the bottom portion of Roxas' spine, acquiring a sigh from him. Sora bit down on the pendant connected to the zipper of Roxas' sleeveless shirt, pulling him closer. He proceeded to kiss his throat, sliding his lips up to Roxas' lips.

Roxas shifted his arms from between him and Sora to around his neck. He was oblivious to his surroundings. All he knew was that he had an immense desire for Sora. Sora pushed his body against the other boy's, forcing him to walk backwards. When he found his lover centimeters from the edge of the bed, he released the embrace, letting Roxas fall onto the sheets.

"Ow! What was that-" Roxas began to complain, but was interrupted by Sora leaning over him.

Sora walked his legs closer until they were between Roxas' thighs. He descended onto him, stroking Roxas' jawbone with his tongue.

"Sora…"He moaned softly.

"Shhh," Sora whispered onto his lips, climbing onto the bed and straddling his hips.

The Caribbean blue lamp radiated its light throughout the room, causing Sora and Roxas' skin to appear a soft azure. They watched each other for a moment with half-lidded eyes, observing one another's crystal orbs. Roxas lured in Sora's hips, locking them into place with his arms. Sora removed his short-sleeved jacket, allowing it to slide onto the ground. He placed a hand on Roxas' chest and began to unzip the sleeveless, black shirt.

He leaned over to Roxas' ear, "Be my eternal lover…" He linked his fingers with Roxas', "Show me this isn't a dream…" His legs crossed under Roxas' legs, binding them together, "Make me forget my dilemmas."

The blonde-haired boy rolled Sora over, mounting onto his waist, "Don't worry," he brushed his thumb on Sora's cheek and gave a serene smile," Tomorrow, you won't even notice its morning."

Daybreak came in what seemed like ages. Roxas faced Sora's back, his nose was buried into the back of his head. The bed sheets were ruffled, one of the corners fell to the floor, and the rest wrapped around the two boys. Garments were scattered everywhere. Roxas awakened, finding himself bare, he pulled the covers closer to his body. Sora kept sleeping regardless of how much his lover was moving.

Finally, Roxas decided to awaken him. He nudged his shoulder affectionately, but the other boy only let out a snore. He slid down to the back of his head and licked the portion where the top of the spine was located. He blew air onto the part, causing Sora to jump and fall out of bed.

"Ah-ow!" he rubbed his back and pulled the sheets to his body as he remembered he was unclothed, "R-Roxas! What was that for?!" He began to blush and pulled himself back into bed.

"Just want to talk," Roxas chuckled.

"Man, don't have to wake me up…_that_ way," Sora smiled coyly, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Roxas sat up slightly, leaving the covers hiding everything below the waist, "Curious question: Judging by how the letter was written, were you and Riku…?"

"Nope," Sora answered quickly, "He's my BESTEST friend ever. It's just that, in the end, we're parted. You could say he didn't live up to his promise. That's why I was kinda down."

Sora closed his eyes and gave a grin of assurance. He opened one eye, turning to the bottle of stars that stood on the desk. "They really look like paopu fruits," he commented on the yellow stars.

"They are paopu fruits," Roxas said.

They both remained silent for minutes, watching the hundred stars sealed in the bottle. Sora dragged himself over to Roxas, embracing him.

"Hey," Sora rested his chin on Roxas' shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for shaping an unhappy memory…into something so heart-warming."

**Author's note**: Hah! I fooled you all with the Riku and Sora thing, did I?! Phooey…took me forever to think up a good ending. I think it's still unsatisfactory, but please review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks!

**(1)** Ok, there is a legend similar to the thousand paper cranes(meaning the bird); if you fold **a hundred** paper stars, you get a wish. As for the paper cranes, if you fold **a THOUSAND**, you get a wish. It's a Japanese tradition, but people can fold them for fun.


End file.
